Science laboratory
A science laboratory, also known as a science lab, research laboratory, or lab, was any area set-up for work in experimental or observational science. Areas like these were commonplace aboard explorational vessels such as Federation starships, space stations and outposts, under the auspices of Starfleet's sciences division. ''Crossfield'' class Aboard the USS Discovery, Captain kept his own research lab containing weapons and specimens he'd collected. Located on the lower decks of the engineering hull, this lab featured a holding cell and a window viewing starboard. ( ) After Captain Christopher Pike made the decision to move the captain's ready room to another location in 2257, the ready room attached to the bridge was converted into a science lab. Numerous pieces of scientific equipment (including a Vulcan data module) were moved into the section. ( ) ''Constitution'' class The had fourteen separate science labs during James T. Kirk's five-year mission during the late 2260s as commanding officer. ( ) Kirk met psychologist Helen Noel at the 2265 science lab Christmas party. ( ) * Geological lab ( ) * Astrophysics laboratory ( ; ) ** Electromagnetic section ( ) * Bio and Medical labs ( ) ** Biopsy lab ( ) ** Biochemistry lab ( ) ** Pharmacology lab ( ) * Chem lab ( ) * Nuclear electronics lab ( ) The refit configuration of the Constitution-class also had science labs, as was typified aboard the . In 2293, Spock and Chekov used one such lab to examine Klingon blood. ( ) , all the lab circuitry aboard the Enterprise (as of 2266) ran through the main corridor on deck five.|In a scene description for a scene that (although scripted) was not included in the actual film, the science labs of the Enterprise-A were said to be on the vessel's R Deck. The only scene in the film to depict one of the science labs was originally to have been set in Spock's quarters. The lab was actually a redressed version of a set that had served as the office of the chief medical officer in several Star Trek productions, beginning with McCoy's office in and notably including Beverly Crusher's office in . (text commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD)}} ''Galaxy'' class starships like the had at least sixteen general-purpose science laboratories plus a number of dedicated facilities studying different disciplines. Extra labs could be installed on Deck 8 if needed. ( ) Typical science laboratories aboard a Galaxy-class starship included: * astronomical sciences ** astrophysics lab ( ) ** stellar cartography lab ( ) *** stellar cartography viewscreen ( ) ** stellar dynamics ( ) * planetary sciences ** geological lab ( ) * physical sciences ** engineering lab ( ) ** quantum mechanics ( ) * biological and medical sciences ** exobiology ( ) * Aquatics lab ( ) ** arboretum ( ) ** hydroponics laboratory ( ) ** cetacean ops ( ) ** biomedical lab ( ) ** medlabs one through four ( ) ** Plant biology lab ( ) ** cybernetics lab ( ) * cultural anthropology ** archaeology lab ( ) * tactical lab ( ) Intrepid and Nova class and ships shared an identical science lab design. Typical science laboratories aboard these starships included: * Stellar cartography ** Astrometrics ( only) ( ) * Bio and medical labs ** Sickbay lab ( ) ** Science lab ( ) * Holographic research lab ( ) ''Sovereign'' class Typical science laboratories aboard a starship included: * stellar cartography ( ) * bio and medical labs ** hydroponics laboratory ( ) ** engineering laboratory ( ) Miscellaneous * Deep Space 9 * Cambridge University ** Biometrics lab * A laboratory at the Bajoran Research Center, in which Odo "grew up" ( ) * ** Exobiology lab ( ) ** Temporary chem lab ( ) * Environmental maintenance lab * A laboratory aboard Malik's Bird-of-Prey where Arik Soong studied and modified an Augment embryo ( ) * Starfleet Academy ** Reconstructive analysis lab * Arctic Archaeology Team research module lab External link * de:Labor Category:Spacecraft sections Category:Station sections Category:Establishments